


The Quiet Game

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jackson is being a pest, and wants to play. Yugyeom indulges him, but not the way Jackson was thinking.





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I wrote anything smutty for this group, so I decided to expand my horizons. :) Enjoy, and remember than kudos are life!! :D

Jackson was in a playful mood. Ok, so to be fair, Jackson was always in a playful mood, but today it seemed to be twice the normal amount of playfulness, which would have been cute. They had a whole day off, no schedules and no responsibilities, so they could relax. 

 

Or, at least that’s what Yugyeom had planned for the day. 

 

Jackson, however, clearly had other ideas. 

 

“Gyeomie, I’m booored. Play with me!”

 

Yugyeom glanced from his book to the blonde hovering in the doorway, practically vibrating with energy, before his gaze slid back to the characters on the page. 

 

“No. Today I’m not doing anything more strenuous than reading. Not even for you, no matter how cute you are.”

 

Jackson groaned, and Yugyeom was suddenly hit in the face with his book as he found his lap full of unrelenting hyung. Yugyeom dropped the book, groaning as he rubbed at the sore spot of his nose where the spine had struck. Jackson gave him an apologetic look before pecking a kiss onto the red mark. 

 

“There. All better right?”

 

Yugyeom shot him a look that clearly said it wasn’t ok, and Yugyeom wasn’t amused, but Jackson only grinned. 

 

“Now that I have your attention, let’s do something fun!”

 

Yugyeom shoved at him but Jackson wasn’t budging. Then inspiration struck and the maknae grinned. 

 

“Ok, Jackson, you want to play? Let’s play.”

 

Jackson turned on his thousand watt smile and scrambled off Yugyeom, who climbed slowly to his feet, his eyes fixed firmly on the older man, waiting to catch him off guard. 

 

“Alright! What are we gonna do, Yug-”

 

Jackson was cut off mid-sentence, letting out a squeak when Yugyeom grabbed him and practically body slammed him onto Yugyeom’s bed. Before Jackson could process it fully, Yugyeom was straddling his hips, his hands locked firmly around Jackson’s wrists, his face only inches from Jackson’s. 

 

“Gyeomie, what-?”

 

“Shhh. You wanted to play, so we’re going to play. But we’re going to play  _ my  _ way.”

 

Jackson shivered slightly at the dark note in the younger man’s voice, and Yugyeom smirked before rising up, still keeping his hold on Jackson as he called out. 

 

“Bammie!”

 

There were a few seconds of waiting before the man in question appeared in the doorway. When he saw Jackson pinned to the bed, he grinned. Yugyeom smiled back before speaking. 

 

“Jackson-hyung wants to play, so could you be a sweetheart and close the door? Ah, and tell JB-hyung that Jackson is sorry if he’s too loud.”

 

Bam nodded, still grinning. 

 

“Have fun, Jackson!”

 

He chirped as the door closed behind him. Yugyeom turned his attention back to the man under him as the door clicked shut, and Jackson licked his lips nervously. 

 

“Now, here are the rules of the game. I’m going to do whatever I want to you, and you’re going to take it like a good boy, hm? Ah, and the quieter you are, the more points you earn. How well do you think you’ll do, Jackson?”

 

The blonde moaned. 

 

“Gyeomie, please…”

 

Yugyeom  _ tsked.  _

 

“We’ve barely started and you’re already losing.”

 

He brushed his lips across Jackson’s, rolling his hips back to tease the older man, only to pull back in surprise when he felt Jackson’s clearly hard cock against his ass. 

 

“I haven’t done anything to you yet and you’re already hard? What got to you, Jackson? Is it me manhandling you, hm? Do you like it when I pin you down and make you take what I want to give?”

 

Jackson’s cheeks flooded with color and his eyes flicked away from the sly grin on Yugyeom’s lips. He shuddered, however, when Yugyeom lowered his head, whispering in Jackson’s ears. 

 

“I never knew that about you, Jackson. Is it just me, or everyone, hmm? Do you like it when Jaebum-hyung wrestles you to the ground? Or when BamBam-hyung and Mark-hyung double team to tickle you?”

 

Jackson whined. 

 

“Answer me, hyung.”

 

“Yes. God, yes, Yugyeommie. I love it. But I always imagine it’s you. You’re my dongsaeng, and the thought of you overpowering me...Jesus, Gyeomie, feel!”

 

Jackson thrust his hips up, hissing as his hard cock made firm contact with Yugyeom’s ass. The younger man laughed throatily. 

 

“Oh, I feel, hyung. What’s say we do something about it, hm? But you’ll be a good boy for me, right? Keep your hands right here.”

 

He pressed on them gently, and Jackson nodded as Yugyeom slid down, settling between Jackson’s legs as he spread them, his fingers coming to rest just above the bulge in Jackson’s jeans. 

 

“How badly do you want it, Jackson?”

 

Yugyeom raised a brow in question, but Jackson didn’t answer, only fluttering his eyes in silent answer. 

 

“Good boy, you’re learning.”

 

Yugyeom swiftly unsnapped the button and pulled the zipper down, making a low noise of praise in his throat when Jackson lifted his hips, allowing Yugyeom to yank the denim down his hips and off his legs, scooting down the bed until he peeling the material over Jackson’s feet and dropped the garment to the floor. He quickly moved back to the spot he’d abandoned, not touching Jackson for a moment, but simply looking at his half-naked lover, a playful grin playing around his lips. Jackson frowned, questioning, but Yugyeom shook his head. 

 

“Nothing. Sit up.”

 

Jackson did so, allowing Yugyeom to grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over Jackson’s head before tossing it away. 

 

“Down.”

 

Jackson collapsed back, his hands moving back above his head, and Yugyeom cooed. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Jackson’s eyes closed halfway at the praise, and Yugyeom finally put his hands on the older man. His fingertips ghosted down Jackson’s neck and over his shoulders, before questing down his chest and swiping gently over Jackson’s super-sensitive nipples. The older man’s eyes flew open, widening as he keened, arching his chest and asking wilently for more. Yugyeom did one better, dropping his head to lave his tongue first over one, then the other. He loved the way the flesh pebbled under his tongue, the soft whimpers Jackson made when he nipped at them gently. He smirked when he looked up to find Jackson biting his bottom lip, making a valiant effort to be as quiet as he could. 

 

Yugyeom moved downward, trailing kisses over Jackson’s abs, occasionally sucking some skin into his mouth, rolling it carefully between his teeth and pulling hard with the vacuum of his mouth, until Jackson’s torso was littered with bruises that would take days to fade. 

 

When he finally slid down far enough to breathe hotly over Jackson’s slowly leaking cock, the older man was wrecked. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his lower lip was swollen and the color of fresh cherries, and his eyes screamed his pleas. Yugyeom breathed out a word. 

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Jackson couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him then, rolling his hips up the tiniest bit, trying his best to get the younger man to touch him. 

 

Yugyeom obliged, but only before speaking low again. 

 

“Remember. Quiet.”

 

Jackson bit down on his tongue, tasting the sharp metallic flavor of blood as Yugyeom’s hot mouth covered his cock, sliding down to the base, his throat closing around the head of Jackson’s cock. Yugyeom hummed around him, trying to get Jackson to break, but apparently the older man was determined to play by Yugyeom’s rules. But of course Yugyeom knew just how to take the older man apart. 

 

He focused on swallowing around Jackson’s hard length, keeping the blonde distracted as he slowly slid a finger into Jackson’s heat, crooking his finger to find the tiny bundle of nerves that always had Jackson making noise. He knew he found it when the silence was suddenly broken. 

 

“Gyeomie! Yu-gyeom, p-please, baby, please!”

 

Yugyeom looked up at Jackson, meeting the older man’s pupil-blown eyes. Jackson held his stare for a moment before throwing his head back. 

 

“Yugyeom, Yugyeom, baby, baby, feels so good, please let me cum! I’ll do anything, just  _ please!” _

 

The last word was practically a scream ripped from Jackson’s throat, and Yugyeom finally took pity on him, pressing hard on his prostate while his throat convulsed hard, and Jackson’s length throbbed in his mouth as the older man came, practically sobbing. 

When Jackson finally came back to himself, Yugyeom pulled away from him, laying soft kisses on his inner thighs as he winced. 

 

“You know, you did pretty well. Better than I thought you would, anyway.”

 

Yugyeom’s voice was husky and wrecked, and he made a mental note to hydrate later. The last thing he wanted to do was show up at the studio to sing only to find he’d ruined his voice for a week by allowing Jackson to fuck his throat and not taking care of it. 

 

Jackson laughed weakly, lifting his arms with effort and making grabby hands at Yugyeom, who went willingly into his embrace, snuggling shyly into Jackson’s side. The older man chuckled softly. 

 

“All of a sudden, you’re shy?”

 

Yugyeom sighed. 

 

“You know I can only be that way with you when you push me to it. Now, shut up and sleep.”

 

Jackson nodded in agreement, eyes already drooping. He started, however, when Yugyeom’s phone vibrated on the nightstand. He reached over Jackson’s head to snatch it up, swiping the screen to unlock it and opening the text message from Bam. 

 

**_JB-hyung says you owe both him and Jinyoung ear plugs._ **

 

Yugyeom giggled, turning the phone so Jackson could see, the blonde laughing softly as well. Yugyeom tossed the phone back onto the stand, then hummed in contemplation. 

 

“You know, I think I can come up with something better than earplugs.”

 

Yugyeom glanced at Jackson, a wicked smile curving his lips. 

 

“Maybe I’ll get you a gag instead.”


End file.
